


Lady-what?

by kachie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: blaming it on the cat, ladybox au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachie/pseuds/kachie
Summary: The origin of the Ladyblog's newest website competitor: The Miraculous Ladybutt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsNotYouItsMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754746) by [ItsNotYouItsMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/pseuds/ItsNotYouItsMimi). 



> Well this wasn’t easy. Miraculous Ladybox was requested for the remix and I didn’t want to disappoint. . but I was having a seriously hard time trying to make myself okay with Adrien making a Ladybutt webpage. (crack fic or not) So I went for a different POV and setting it before the events that occur in Miraculous Ladybox. Hope you like it!

Lady-what?

  
  


Adrien stealthily cracked open the window to his bedroom, the space dark except for the soft blue glow of his computer monitors. He stepped down through the opening with the quiet grace one could easily imagine from a superhero wearing cat ears. The last akuma has been quite an event. A little more ridiculous than usual -  _ so much fruit -  _  and he was certainly glad for his lady’s miraculous cure. Grape juice stains would be murder to get out of leather. It was rare to get an akuma so late in the evening, tomorrow’s early photo shoot would certainly be miserable. 

“Ah well,” he muttered, “claws-” A soft beep cut off him off. Adrien glanced down at his ring.  _ Nope, full paw pad accounted for . . what could that be. .   _ It sounded like it was coming from behind him. He twirled around a few times, giving a very good imitation of a cat chasing it’s tail, before realizing the repeating tone was coming from his baton. With a gentle tug, the rod came free and he swung it around, sliding the small front panel open to reveal the tiny data screen. 

“Camera full.” His head tilted to the side. “Camera full? This thing has a camera? But how do I-” Adrien shook the baton. Nothing. He tapped the screen. Nothing. “Miraculous camera?” A beat. Nothing. Both clawed hands grasped their respective sides of the baton and twisted. WIth a soft snick, a USB connector popped out of the weapon. “Woh. . . “ With a giddy grin, Adrien hopped over to his computer desk, sliding into the large chair. He eyed the USB port on the front of his desktop.  _ It’ll be a tight fit, but. . .  _ His hands pushed together the two ends of the baton, shrinking it down to about two inches. Now able to palm it in one hand, the plug and play feature was easily accessible. His computer speakers chimed as the machine recognized the new device. Using the fancy and usually worthless touch screen, Adrien tapped and held down the new file appearing on his desktop and dragged it across the screen to deposit it into his photos folder. The fingers on his free hand impatiently drummed upon the desktop, the claws clicking sharply. 

“Claws in,” he sighed as soon as the files had been completely copied onto his personal hard drive. He wordlessly pointed Plagg to his bedside drawer, ignoring the kwami’s put out sigh. “Now let’s see what we got here.” He clicked onto the first photo, bringing it up in slideshow format. The first few pictures were nothing but blurs. Red and black blurs. Adrien huffed and continued to cycle through, his chin resting on his free hand.  _ Blurry, still blurry but maybe the Eiffel Tower? Upside down? Blurry, blurry Notre Dame, too blurry, blurry buginette, blur-wait a minute.  _ He pressed the left arrow on his keyboard.  _ Not blurry. Not blurry at all. So not blurry.  _ Adrien’s hand left his chin to fall down to his lap, now gripping the top of his thigh. He sat up tall in his chair, eyes wide, mouth agape.   _ Holy sh-. . that’s her. .  . _

\----

“Hey kid, we’re out of Camembert!” The black cat kwami flew around Adrien’s head space, stopping in front of his eyes, tiny arms crossed. “I think it’s time for a trip to the kitchen to restock-” with a startled and frankly very annoyed grunt, Plagg jetted off to the side to avoid his charge’s swing. “Kid!” But the reprimand was ignored. “Kid!” Plagg floated back towards the blond teen, just out of swatting range. “Look, I get that you finally noticed the camera feature but,” he swiveled towards the screen, “it can’t be as important as my need for cheese.” No response from the human beside him. Plagg studied the screen for a moment before once more turning back to Adrien. “Kid.” Still nothing. “Hey.” He waved his tiny paws in front of the glazed green eyes of his boy. His formally intelligent enough boy who knew to get Plagg his cheese as soon as possible. His boy who knew his duty. His boy who. . . was currently sporting a spot of drool on his chin. “Ugh. Humans and their hormones. Nevermind, I’ll get my own cheese.” Plagg then zipped away from the boy he would now refer to as a pathetic disaster towards the bedroom door. “Honestly,” he muttered, “it’s just her tush.”

\----

Two hours later, a drowsy and well sated Plagg reentered the bedroom to find Adrien slumped over asleep at his desk, the previous set of photos now displayed proudly over the majority of the multiple screens. After depositing the small stack of Camembert wheels he pilfered from the pantry into the bedside drawer, he floated back towards his pathetic disaster. He nudged the pale arm lying across the keyboard. The arm shifted in response, pulling back from the keys to curl under the boy’s head.  “Kid,” he tugged on a blond strand of hair, “kid, come on, get up and get into your bed.” Adrien’s eyelids cracked open to show a sliver of green.

“Plagg? What time is it?” His words slurred together. “I’m exhausted.” The boy stood from his chair, stretching his long, noodle like arms behind him. “Sleepytime,” he bit out, already half asleep as he trudged towards his bed. 

Plagg gave a light chuckle and reached out a paw to flick off the monitors. 

“Plagg! No, leave it on!” Adrien had managed to already wrap himself up in his blanket but now one arm stuck out, the hand gesturing wildly at the kwami. “Please, Plagg?”

The paw came out and tapped the button once more, the screens again flaring to life. One, as always, open to the Ladyblog. The others. . . 

“Thank you,” his pathetic disaster mumbled, eyes shining as they looked upon the screens. Scant minutes passed and Adrien drifted back into his previous slumber. Plagg wryly shook his head as he floated over to his charge, preparing to nestle into the other pillow. And that’s when he heard it. 

“Mmmm. . . Ladybutt.” Plagg froze an inch from the pillow.  _ Did he just say what I think he said? _ He looked back towards the computer screen showcasing the aforementioned Ladybutt in all it’s glory. A sigh burst forth from below him. “Ladybutt.”   _ Lady. . butt. .  _ Plagg, now wide awake, made his way back to the desk, plopping down in front of the keyboard. He looked to the left.  _ Lady. . .blog.  _ He looked to the right.  _  Lady. . .butt.  _  The god of chaos felt a truly terrible idea forming within the miraculous space he called his brain.  _ I shouldn’t. .  _

“Lady. . . butt. . .” 

  
Plagg looked back towards his seriously pathetic disaster of a human and grinned.  _ Nope! This is just too good.  _ With a decidedly evil cackle, he got to work. 


End file.
